What Black Steel Gajeel Did to Me
by ThisMudbloodChasesFairyTails
Summary: This is the story of what happened when Gajeel attacked Team Shadow Gear. It has VERY DARK THEMES. Dubcon/Noncon. Complete and utter smut. Please be wary before reading this, don't like, don't read. Pre-Gajevy. Oneshot.


**What Black Steel Gajeel Did For Me**

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, as they all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **THE THEMES ARE VERY DARK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Levy and Lucy sat in the new guild, reminiscing about the old building that Phantom Lord had destroyed months ago. They then moved on to gossip and secrets, as girls tend to do.

"Okay, well, how do we start this?" Lucy asked, a little more timid now that they were getting down to business.

"Pinky swear you'll never share this information with the rest of the world!" Levy put her finger up, instructing Lucy to do the same. Lucy promised and the deal was sealed, "I'll start then, because you're newer to this." Levy dove into her story of how she ran away from home. She had joined the Fairy Tail guild. She explained hos Jet and Droy got attacked first, and hung on the tree, leaving her defenseless. "This is where it gets sticky," she slowed her speech, "And please, don't judge me for this…"

"Why would I judge you for being attacked?" Lucy asked confused.

"I... well I, I agreed to it, you see?" Lucy's eyes shone when it dawned on her what Levy meant, "This guy, he came for me and the guys. They tried to protect me, but he knocked them out really quickly. I swear he was a monster. I hated what he did to my friends, but, when he looked at me he forced a smirk onto his face. He tried saying, 'I'd hate to hurt a little girl,' sarcastically, but I could tell it was killing him inside.

* * *

 _"I'd hate to hurt a little girl," he said, trying to smirk, but he failed miserably and a grimace was all that showed._

 _"Then don't!" Levy roared out, "You already hurt my friends! You MONSTER!"_

 _"I HAD TO!" he roared back, "Do y'know what they do to ya in my mob if ya don't do what'chur told, little girl?" He screamed, eyes looking panicked._

 _"I'm not a little girl!" Levy responded, eyes filled with fury, "So don't hold back. Tell me what they do to train fighting DOGS like you?!" She demanded._

 _The man in black growled loudly and grabbed her by her hips, "Who wants to know?" he ground out, his claws piercing into Levy's hips through her jeans._

 _"Levy. Levy McGarden. I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours. But you have to go first." She said daringly. He snarled at her before laughing darkly._

 _"Ya really wanna know, little girl? Fine! I'll tell ya! They beat the boys from the time we get there. If y're born in the guild as soon as ya stand is as soon as ya get knocked on yr ass. But if y're a boy y're lucky. The girls, as soon as they become women, the men grab them and touch them however they want. Unless we're good, we are treated like garbage. We are starved. Beaten. Threatened with death on a daily basis, and little girl best believe me when I say that I'm not gonna pass up hurting ya so I can go home to a beatin'." Levy looked closer into his face, and saw the scars underneath the intimidating piercings. She saw the fear in his eyes, and the fresh bruises and lacerations on his arms, "Yr turn then."_

 _Shaking herself free of her silence, Levy responded, "Well, my secret isn't as interesting." She held a gun up to his chest, "S-surprise." She said shaking._

 _"Y're not gonna use it so put it down. Haven'tcha ever heard. You don't point a gun unless y're willin' to use it." He turned his head to the side, "Look little girl, I gotta do somethin' to ya, because the rest are followin' me, and trust me they'd do much worse." She looked in his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth, that or he was really, really scared anyway._

 _"F-fine. Do what you have to," she gave in trembling a little. He laid her down on the grass, and lifted her skirt._

 _"Ya a virgin, girly?" he asked, looking down at her strawberry panties._

 _"N-no," she answered unconvincingly, "it-it's laundry day is all." He quirked a metal eyebrow at her but continued on at her hard look. He pulled down the strawberry panties, and scratched her arm._

 _"I don't wanna scratch that cute face of yrs, so just bare with me." He explained, before wiping up the blood from her arm on her panties and sliding them in his pocket, "stay there okay, and don't move." She nodded and laid completely still. She watched as he basically crucified her friends, and as he lifted her, she whimpered just a little._

 _"Pl-pl-please don't!" her eyes started watering up with tears, and he looked up at her sadly. He hung her in between her friends on the tree._

 _"Look, little girl, I know I've already taken a lot, but if I don't go back smelling like pussy, they're gonna know." She looked at him in absolute horror, "tell me, what…what do ya like?" he asked, looking ashamed as he asked it. Levy broke down into tears, for herself and for the man in front of her. She knew he didn't want to hurt her._

 _"I-I don't know," she gulped audibly, "I-I lied to you. I'm a virgin." He looked even more distraught at this information._

 _"Alright girly, I'll be gentle, but you have to scream and cry – a LOT. I know you're probably going to anyway." He frowned deeper, before he moved forward and placed his head between her hanging legs. Without asking or warning her, he dipped his tongue between her folds. She screamed and jolted in discomfort._

 _"Stop! What are you doing?" she asked before looking down at him, and seeing red laser dots on his back, neck and head. She swallowed realizing for the first time what was happening to him. He was under threat as well, and more than just a beating like he had stated, "Look," she pretended to struggle now, "I know why you are doing this. I see the dots on your back," she tried to make it look like she was begging him from a distance without moving her lips too much._

 _He stopped his movements. "There… There's dots on my back?"_

 _"Yes, they're watching," she said while crying harder. Knowing someone was watching her made her even more disturbed, "look, I know I'll be traumatized from this, but I'll be even more traumatized watching you get shot while you're between my legs, so make this convincing," she said before kicking him in the stomach._

 _His anger flared, at both her and the sickos watching him defile her. She sobbed lightly but nodded almost imperceptibly and he approached her. He grimaced before ripping her off the tree and throwing her on the ground. She cried as her body made impact. The air rushed out of her lungs, but the heat from not being able to breath well was quickly won out by the heat in her face when he ripped off her skirt. She screamed and cried a little as the fabric tore off part of her skin with it. He stuffed his hand up her shirt, pushing it above her small breasts, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he kept repeating as he sexually assaulted her._

 _She kept repeating it was not his fault, but cried terribly all the same. He asked again what she liked, "My boobs are small," she said, and he stopped and looked at her confused, "I-I just don't like attention on them."_

 _He grimaced, "Look, it's not my place or nothin' to whisper sweet nothin's but your breasts are the the best I've ever held, so don't say that." To prove his point, he shoved almost her entire boob into his mouth sucking and lapping at her flesh. Levy threw her head back in pleasure._

 _"Oh god! I'm… I'm starting to like this! My body is betraying me!" he chuckled darkly._

 _"Trust me, little girl, I know. I've had a raging boner for ya since I ducked into yr drawers."_

 _"You're a boy! This is SEX! Of course, you did! It's a biological normality!"_

 _"Well, same with ya! Yr body is just protecting you from the future pain from this." She nodded at his response, but still felt extremely dirty. He continued his attack on her petite chest, biting sucking and licking her tits. He left three of four hickies and even scraped her a bit with his teeth._

 _"My…my parts… They're" she started and stopped._

 _"They're what?!" he probed._

 _"They're throbbing and dripping. Please do something about it!" She thrashed, still trying to make it look like she wanted to get away. He grinned for the first time, before falling into depression again, he crawled down her body, and licked, sucked and bit down on her clit._

 _She screamed in mortification as her body continued to betray her, dripping more and more onto the metal man's face, "please," she whimpered out finally, "since you have to do this, please let me find pleasure," she begged of him. His eyes softened as he licked her cunt more slowly and purposefully. He nibbled on her clit and licked it to soothe the ache after, repeating this cycle over and over until she was shuddering beneath him._

 _"Aww look what Gajeel caught." They heard someone approaching from behind. Levy started to cry and whimper louder, "Aww she sounds so scared. Good catch Gajeel, wanna share?"_

 _"Get lost," he growled, wrapping himself around her like a dragon around its gold, "she's mine. I caught'er. I get to enjoy'er." The guys chuckled as they moved away._

 _"Alright, alright. Well we know you're performance shy, so we'll head off." The guys then ran off to find some other unsuspecting guild members._

 _Levy thanked him over and over for protecting her, but he looked at her with shame filled eyes, "I- I'm not done, little one," he said, eyes full of regret._

 _"I know," she said, eyes downcast, "I can't even check your back to see if the dots are gone." He hiked her against the tree._

 _"How'bout now?" She looked so forlorn, "They're still there then." He dropped his pants a little, and ground his hard as steel rod into her warm, wet slit, "Look, I really am torn."_

 _She smiled ironically against his neck, knowing no one could see her, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad you're the one that attacked me," she tried to soothe him, "my body is ready, protect yourself and fuck me!" she hissed into his ear._

 _Hearing that, he just about bust his load before he even put his hot cock in her. He thrusted deep in her, with no regard to her innocence and heard her hiss in pain with her tears starting fresh. He pounded into her, torn between feeling absolute completion, mind-blinding pleasure and disgust for himself and his actions._

 _She was torn as well, she was crying because of the pain yes, but not her own. She could see his turmoil. She didn't know him, but she felt fear for his life. Him living was more important than her innocence. "Look, Levy, I'm gonna cum, but not in you," he almost started to cry himself._

 _"Cum," breathy sigh, "on my," small moan, "tits that you like so much," loud groan, "don't worry about me," she started._

 _But he cut her off, "I will never forget this Levy McGarden," he said pounding into her pussy like his life depended on it, literally, "are… are you gonna be able to cum?" he asked between thrusts._

 _"Yes… I think so," she hummed, "just push that button thing you were sucking on earlier," she explained, blushing at her lewd talk. He growled in response to it, and move his fingers to her clit, pinching it to raise it and rubbing the tip furiously. Levy swore he would rub her raw, she started to twitch around his dick, her pussy contracting as her orgasm drew near, she threw her head into his shoulder and cried out her release, "it.. it feels so GOOD!" she screamed into his ear._

 _Knowing she was enjoying herself at least physically, he picked up speed, "a'right, I gotta finish, 'kay?" He announced._

 _"O-okay" she whimpered as the feel of him overstimulated her spent pussy. He pumped in and out of her, and just as he was about to cum, he dropped her to her knees in front of him and jacked off onto her chest._

 _As she was hidden behind his legs, she took a chance, "Gajeel, I'll never forgive you, if you don't leave this group."_

 _He looked at her in anger, "You'll never forgive me anyways." He spat._

 _"For what?" She said challenging his look._

 _"F-Fer this! Fer raping you!" he exclaimed, incensed._

 _"We were both raped at this point!" she fought back, tears in her eyes once again, "there's nothing to forgive there. This isn't something you wanted to do."_

 _"Oh I did wanna fuck you, little girl. I wanted to get my cock all up in your slot."_

 _"Even so, I doubt you would've done it this way, given the chance." His look faltered at her comment, "I'm saying I will never forgive if you don't leave this group because I did this to save your life. And if you stay, you might die anyway." He looked at her bewildered, "now hang me up on this tree."_

 _As he left, he looked at the little blue haired beauty hanging from the tree, "I will disband this group. I'll sink every single one of them. And then I'll be back to thank you with my life." He vowed, as he ran off into the distance, looking for his guild. She continued to cry, but now just for him._

* * *

Lucy looked at her in horror, "I can't believe you had to go through that. He is such a horrible person!"

Levy bristled, "You missed the entire part of my story where I explained that he was actually GOOD."

"He was with Phantom Lord though," Lucy responded, "And he fought with them when Aria attacked Master."

Levy sighed, "I know, I'm probably wrong about him, but they were disbanded, so we'll just have to wait and see. Now for your secret."

"Well… mine isn't nearly as shocking. My full name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am an heiress to a 13 trillion Jewel estate. I ran away from home because my father kept trying to marry me off to the highest bidder. But that's all." Lucy explained, looking embarrassed.

Levy blinked at her a couple times before smiling kindly, "Well, it's one thing to be attacked by a stranger, but another to be treated like cattle. I don't fully understand how hard that must have been, but I completely support you." Lucy looked at this girl and couldn't believe the love Levy held in her heart. Looking to the front door, the two girls noticed another blunette, called Juvia, Lucy recalled. She helped them at the R system.

Behind her, a skulking man, with metal all over his face. Lucy quickly recognized him as the man that kidnapped her, brutally attacked Natsu, and now she had learned the man that had raped Levy. He took a seat while the guild deliberated, "Well, I think it's fine!" He heard Levy shout, and tuned in his dragon hearing, "If I can forgive him, so can the rest of you! Look! He's even trying to put his past behind him! Shouldn't we help with that?" she stomped her foot and the Master chuckled.

"Levy is right, my children. We must forgive to be better." Gajeel noticed glares and distrust from everyone, but not the girl that he deserved it from the most. He felt shy and a pit in his stomach. This was gonna be one hell of a transition.


End file.
